


A Calm Amid the Storm

by Schalakitty, wickedorin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frottage, Group Cuddling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Snark and Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schalakitty/pseuds/Schalakitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the night is dark and rainy and the prince's burden weighs heavily upon him, his closest companions are there to stand beside him, offering the care and affection he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Calm Amid the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Schala: Hey everyone! I was the driving force behind this fic as both of us were running high off the adrenaline from the Uncovered event. There were so many inspiring little details amid the reveals and trailers, but those glimpses we got of Noct dealing with tragedy in angry growls and moments of loneliness really resonated with us. [Especially this shot of Noct alone in the rain even when surrounded by people.](http://www.finalfantasyxv.com/public/img/media/FFXV_0330-14.jpg)
> 
> So I insisted that we write a pre-emptive comfort fic with the bros offering lots of affection – physical and emotional alike – to our poor burdened prince. Because he – and all of us – will need it. So please enjoy! 
> 
> Noctis and Prompto are written by Orin and Ignis and Gladiolus are written by Schala. FFXV is owned by Square-Enix which elates and terrifies us in equal measure.

It had been weather to suit his mood. Not that he _appreciated_ it much. Dark, cold, rainy. They'd run from the car to the motel's office, already soaking, but when the last available room was across the parking lot, the sky just had to choose that moment to really open up, torrents of icy droplets assaulting them as they rushed to get inside. That was... about right, as far as Noctis was concerned, not bothering with the light switch himself. It was enough to be out of the rain for a moment, moving aside to let the others in, leaning against the wall just because it was a solid place to lean. Just a little time, with his eyes closed. He just needed a moment to catch his breath, to gather and steel himself all over again.

Following only a few steps behind, Gladiolus quickly surveyed the surroundings with a flick of the switch. He caught the prince's wince out of the corner of his eye, filing it away for the moment as he examined the room. "All clear," he informed, satisfied with their accommodations for the night.

Sliding a hand to slick back his wet hair, the adviser huffed at their poor luck with the weather. "We'll have to get to the laundry post-haste," Ignis commented, slipping off his glasses to make an attempt at cleaning them. Noticing Noctis still plastered against the wall, he prompted softly, "Highness?"

Prompto, perhaps a little ironically according to some, didn't say a thing. He wrapped his arms around himself and listened, waited... then exchanged quick little glances with the adviser and the bodyguard. They all noticed, didn't they? They all felt that?

For his part, Noctis was hardly aware of the looks, the words. He didn't respond, taking a deep breath, clenching his fists. Letting the air out and then relaxing, but not completely. Eyes finally opening again, he really didn't expect to be the focus of so much attention. "Laundry, right." He made every attempt to catch up with the conversation, save actually sounding interested in it.

One might have been tempted to chalk up such lethargy to the prince's natural tendency toward napping, but this was something else entirely. Something that tugged a bit on all of them - a slow current leading them all downstream. "Noct, you doing alright?" Gladio asked, trying to better gauge the situation even as he slid out of his vest.

"You hardly touched your food this evening," his adviser rightfully pointed out, as observant as always. His lips formed a thin frown of concern, already running through the possible causes. Normally, he'd suggest illness but Noctis had been in fine enough fighting form earlier.

"I'm fine." The words were more reflex than anything. Even the prince could hear the lack of assurance in his own voice. The fact that it was unnecessarily _difficult_ to push himself away from the wall was just another tick, another mark that was getting more impossible to ignore...

"You're not." Prompto's response was quiet, not an accusation but to the point. He ducked his head a little as if expecting to be argued with or worse, deciding to busy himself with taking his boots off.

Noctis reached for the bridge of his nose, rubbing a little as if trying to ease off a headache. "It's just... late. We should go to sleep." And do it all over again tomorrow.

At least that was the plan until one firm hand landed on his shoulder about half-way to the bed. "This doesn't seem like something you can just sleep off," the bodyguard argued, but there was a gentle tone in his gruff voice. Not trying to push... but clearly _concerned_ for his charge and friend.

Setting his jacket to hang, Ignis approached with just as much care in his step and words, "If something is wrong, we should know. We can't _help_ you if you close yourself off, Highness." A simple, logical argument, yes... but one that wasn't always guaranteed to work against an emotional issue.

"And we're all kind of here to help you out, right?" Prompto's smile was entirely too wide, a little _pushed_ rather than forced. He once again stayed just a little bit back, not really inviting himself into the situation; but mostly because he didn't want his friend to feel overwhelmed. There could be a pretty thin line between feeling comforted and cornered...

Noctis was outright tempted to throw Gladiolus' hand off his shoulder, step away and lay in bed with wet clothes and all. He also realized how utterly ridiculous that would have been, hurtful and senseless. And he was too damn tired to do it, anyway. Swallowing, he looked down for a number of seconds, finally seeing the blond draw nearer out of concern. He... didn't want them to be _concerned_... but... "How am I supposed to do this?" The question sounded so quiet, _felt_ so lost.

The question hung thick in the air, the following silence uncomfortably tense. The glances cast about the room came under furrowed brows and over worrying frowns. And yet, there was the very crux of their crusade laid bare. Noctis, declared to be the key to redemption by the King himself, saddled with a burden far beyond his years.

And yet, the answer that Ignis offered seemed so simple in comparison, "With _us_ by your side. As we have done with everything else."

There was one chuckle in response, one slightly strangled sound _meant_ to be a laugh. If Ignis were anyone else in the _world_ , the prince would have accused the man of being glib. It wasn't until Prompto's hand reached for his own, clasping his fingers (he _knew_ it by the glove, of all things), that Noctis felt anything like a verbal response was in order; but still his head was down, eyes away. "And what if all of this faith--" _Is misplaced_. He _couldn't_ bring himself to finish. He didn't believe it, couldn't believe it, the duty laid out in front of him too important to question. And yet. The chill of the rain, how it still weighed down his clothes, dripped off his hair. It was heavy. It was so very heavy, and he felt so very tired.

And if he could not bring himself to finish the thought, then Ignis would offer his own. "All of this faith is not only offered willingly, but shown to you daily. Our faith in you is in all that we do for you, Highness." His own hand joined the others, light but present along the prince's arm.

"We all swore an oath," Gladiolus mused, his warmth clear against Noct's side, "not just to Lucis, but to _you_. To support, to protect, to be sword and shield." Words very much befitting the House of Amiticia, a creed passed down for generations.

"And I wouldn't leave no matter what." Prompto felt the slightest bit silly for offering. He wasn't a _part_ of Noctis' life in the same way the other two were, but... he'd been asked along. He'd been _accepted_ , and that wasn't something he took as lightly as it might have seemed.

The prince took a deep, shaky breath, closing his eyes as he let it out slowly. The last thing he wanted to do was be ungrateful. The last thing he could _ever_ do was take them for granted. It _was_ reassuring, the words and the contact, the fact that none of them had bolted on him even a little, even once. "Just... a little tired tonight." And that was the long and short of it, really; exhaustion from trying to be the sole bearer of all that weight breaking through the surface. A massive understatement of his own partially self-imposed burden.

With a faint huff, Ignis asserted his control over the situation. "Well, then staying in these wet clothes won't do you any favors. Let's get you out of them and into bed, shall we?" And even then, there was a lightness to his words to show that such acts were not a burden in the least. A fact further evidence as his hands set to work on Noctis' coat.

Leaving the adviser to his work, Gladio made his way to their small, shared bathroom to scoop up the fluffiest of the towels. "And we might as well dry you off too." They could take care of themselves later - right then, Noct came first.

"I really don't--" Even as the words were leaving his mouth, Noctis realized they were reflexive once again, protest for protest's sake. And that was known, surely.

"Wet boots aren't gonna do you any good, either." Prompto interrupted and announced, already halfway to kneeling so he could help to balance the prince as he got those soaking wet boots off his feet.

And that was just how it worked, wasn't it? Just when he thought he'd reached a limit, a dead end, his friends somehow managed to scatter and turn the chaos into something far more valuable. Important. Not to mention, they really were the ones who took care of him in every possible way. The sigh was a bit on the theatrical side, finally making fleeting eye contact with Ignis. "If you think it's _best._ "

"You know it's no use arguing with our tactical master," Gladiolus teased, glancing over at the man in question and grinning at that perturbed raised eyebrow. But once Ignis finished with his careful undressing, the bodyguard stepped in rather graciously to towel off the prince. "So you might as well enjoy getting pampered while you have the chance."

Collecting the damp articles of clothing, Ignis paid no mind to how they soaked into his sleeve. He need only concern himself with finding a make-shift way to hang them. Loathe as he was to concede to it, hanging them over the shower rod was the best option currently. Proper arrangements could be made later after more important things were attended to. Such as removing his own soaking wet clothing.

Noctis snorted at both his bodyguard's words and Ignis' silent response, tension in his back and shoulders starting to ease out slowly. Tempted as he was to insist that he could dry himself just fine, he honestly hadn't known how much he'd been craving the contact until it was there; not just simple touches, but... _care_...

Which didn't seem to be exactly what Prompto offered initially, coming up being the prince and not all that terribly subtly taking over towel duty while leading them over to the single bed. "So, Noct. If you've got your sword and shield with you, then what does that make me?"

For the fraction of a second, Noctis thought that might have been a _serious_ question, tension starting again at the center of his back, but glancing over his shoulder, he saw only a little grin and the uncharacteristically damp and _flat_ hair of his friend. The blond must have been in a hurry to get his shirt off and not thought much of his hairstyle. Kind of flattering. "My jester?" He ventured.

Prompto's frown in response was mostly melodramatic. _Mostly._ The shove was gentle, half pushing and half guiding the prince onto the bed, following along even if he was in full-on pout mode. "I'll have you know I'm _hurt_. I was gonna share my body heat and everything." Not that he _wasn't_ moving to do just that, of course.

Coming around the corner, Ignis took one disgruntled look at the discarded pile of denim and flannel. Just as he was about to launch into a tirade about being raised in barns and whatnot, an equally unclothed Gladio took his arm. "Leave it for the morning," he grumbled, knowing full well to nip that problem in the bud.

"But it will leave a _mark_ ," he protested, rather rightfully. But given that Prompto was already cuddled up to the prince with surely no way of separating them any time soon, it was a lost battle. And not worth the fight given their current plan to help Noctis relax.

Prompto had to hold back a laugh, only catching the exchange out of the corner of his eye, but having a decent idea of what was being said. His _focus_ , though, was something altogether different. "Warm enough yet?"

"Not really." Noctis mumbled quietly, what sounded like a mild complaint really just the truth. It wasn't the sort of teeth-chattering cold that he dreaded, but not altogether pleasant either.

"Well your hair's still wet, for one thing." The gunner pointed out, getting just a little tiny bit of revenge for the jester comment by mussing that soft hair with the towel. It was when the prince started trying to slap his hands away that he knew he was succeeding perfectly.

Not that Prompto could savor the fruits of his labor when the bodyguard slid into bed and promptly drew the prince into a playful bear hug. "How's this for warming you up?" He teased, giving Noct a quick, reassuring squeeze.

"Honestly, a blanket would be far more efficient," Ignis suggested as he joined the rest on top of the covers. Sneaking the towel away, he attempted to dry out his own hair but with the gel washed out, a light tussle was all he could manage.

Snorting at that half-assed complaint, Gladiolus countered, "But it wouldn't be nearly as _satisfying_."

"It might save me from being squeezed to death." Noctis didn't really protest. Gladiolus did know his own strength, after all... and a few seconds later he almost begrudgingly admitted, "You're pretty much a furnace."

"And guess who had to keep sleeping in the same bed with him when it was really _hot,_ huh?" Prompto complained before he thought better of it. "I mean, at least he doesn't kick." Yeah, sure, _that'd_ save him a headlock. "Can you just pretend I didn't say anything?"

"That'd be lying." The prince pointed out. Maybe the eye contact he made with Ignis had been accidental, but it was proven that he honestly felt a bit better when he just couldn't resist pointing out, "You look like a whole different person like that, Iggy."

Setting the towel aside, he glanced over at the prince to catch the very start of that slight grin. Just a light curl of warm lips, proof that the sadness was lifting for the moment. "Well, I do have my public image to think of," Ignis remarked with a touch to his glasses, his own lips quirking at the joke. Paying little mind to the others, he leaned in to steal a fleeting kiss from that blessed, hopeful little smile. "But so long as _you_ don't mind, Highness."

There was a cold, pressing part of Noctis's mind that insisted that they _shouldn't_ be spending their time so frivolously, that they shouldn't even be _there_ but back on the road, running themselves thinner and more exhausted just trying to do what needed to be done. He also realized that was desperation at its worst, thoughts to shove away; to _let_ himself be distracted from. He had needed exactly what was being offered, from all of them. Still needed, even with the warmth offered on either side of him... "Iggy. We're not in public, and I don't mind. Don't really like to be _teased_ though..." He hinted heavily.

" _Actually._ " Prompto immediately piped up, not really meaning to _carry_ that semi-correction anywhere, but he couldn't have the prince lying without getting called on it.

"Quit while you're ahead, kid," Gladio suggested brusquely. Not that he minded little slip-ups that resulted in implying how hot he was though.... Focusing instead on maneuvering Noctis within his grasp, the bodyguard offered, "As for you, prince Charmless, clearly you need to be _properly_ kissed." He didn't waste any more time before leaning down and drawing the younger man into a slow burn kiss.

Noctis had actually been right at the start of a quip, maybe a dishonest protest, lips already parted, but there was no fight to be had, nothing he wanted _less_ than to be drawn away from that moment. Safety surrounding him, warmth... and the kind of distinctive warmth that had begun pooling in his stomach and further downward. Kissing back was only natural.

It was the perfect angle to observe, as far as Prompto was concerned. He didn't know who he might have felt more jealousy for, but in the end that wasn't _really_ what he felt. After all, the vantage point was equally good for _touching_ , giving in to the urge to lightly run his fingers over the prince's side and getting a shiver for his effort. He waited, watching lips part, hearing and _feeling_ Noctis pant for breath; it was the moment his head turned, blue eyes meeting. He pounced on the opportunity, kiss playful and fleeting, ending in the lightest nibble to that bottom lip. Oh yeah, he _really_ liked that little gasp.

That sound drew Ignis closer, coming up right alongside the dark-haired prince. "Is this _helping_ , Highness?" He didn't wish to push Noctis if he truly wished to rest - the prince's health and wellness held above all else. "We'll do as you wish, of course," Even if he couldn't resist dipping his head down for one reverent kiss to a pale shoulder.

"Yeah." The word was only a light, trembling sound at first, breathless. Swallowing, Noctis' eyes closed for just a moment, long enough to focus and gather words. There was more that he wanted to say, _needed_ to express; but that wasn't something that language could necessarily handle. "I need... this. I need every last one of you." _Not just for this. Not just for tonight._

He could feel Noctis stiffen in his arms, his own hold drawing in closer until the breath slowly sighed out. "You got us," Gladio promised simply, his voice uncharacteristically soft and warm. "We're right here for you."

Joining in the sentiment, Ignis slipped an arm around the prince's chest to hold him as well. "We'll be right beside you," the adviser assured, confident even when speaking in a whisper. "Come what may."

"I'm not going anywhere." There was a strength and certainty to Prompto's voice that rarely surfaced, reaching to take one of Noctis' hands and squeeze lightly. "Couldn't get rid of me if you tried, right?"

"Right." The prince's response was half-laugh, relaxing, indulging in the contact. The rest of the entire world surrounded him, couldn't possibly be forgotten. But, for just a little while...

With the prince relaxing in his arms, Gladio moved to resettle him down against the covers. "So, tell us, what can we do for you?" He murmured, one strong arm still curled around his back.

But the bodyguard didn't get the chance to fully monopolize Noctis before Ignis moved in. Sliding up over the prince's beautiful body, he prompted in a low, accented purr, "We are quite willing to serve."

Prompto could practically sense the curse on the prince's tongue... and really, while the man tried to present a picture of "refinement" every so often, it was more fun to lightly prod at what was under the surface. The gunner leaned in to be a little more direct, giving the side of Noctis' neck more than just a little nibble...

And that definitely worked, hissed curse falling from his lips just before an answer became jumbled and clear at the same time. " _This_. I want... Get this damn underwear off."

Chuckling at that clenched teeth request, Ignis reached down to take the honors. "As you wish," he quipped while helping to completely undress the prince. Rather like the opposite of slipping on the fabled glass slipper but far more enticing.

"Well, that better go for all of us 'cause I'm doing it anyway," the bodyguard joked while casually tossing off his own underwear. No reason to wait after all.

"Surprised I still have mine on, actually." The blond commented mostly to himself, earning a chorus of snorts as he wiggled away for just a moment to strip himself completely bare.

"Mm, you too, Ignis." There was that purr to Noctis' voice, eyes half-lidded; but nowhere near tired-looking. He wanted that body pressed fully against him...

"No fair playing favorites." Prompto teased, pressing up close to the prince's side.

His hips gave an unconscious little buck at that plea, a roil of desire moving through him. "I have no shame in playing favorites," the adviser confessed as he shifted to fulfill that request. And even without verbal prompting, he moved to settle his weight down against Noctis as he straddled that trim waist. Light but so very clearly present as he captured royal lips.

Refusing to be left on the sidelines, Gladio took back a bit of control of the situation as he nipped along that smooth neck. And left a light hickey or two behind along the way.

Noctis sighed out a soft moan into the kiss, eyes fluttering shut as he took in the warmth covering him, equal warmth to either side; but there was definitely another little sound of approval and encouragement that came with Gladiolus' involvement. What made the kiss difficult was Prompto very unexpectedly starting to rub one of his thighs...

"Oops." The gunner's comment was half serious, Noctis' eyes opening and turning on him. He didn't plan on giving too much too soon... just a fun little preview. "C'mon, gonna let the _civilized_ guys have all the fun?"

"You just admitted to being uncivilized, Prompto," the adviser pointed out with side-long glare. And the clear insistence that he wasn't pulling back.

"And wanting in on the fun," Gladio eagerly added, his hand sliding up in-between to find one of the prince's nipples to tease. "And you know that _bad boys_ have more fun, Noct."

The half-formed word that made its way from the prince's lips definitely sounded like a curse, just not in a language that any of them recognized. They'd played with the idea of being held down... but somehow the idea of just being held was even more potent in that moment. "S-saying you're not a little _un-uncivilized_ yourself, Iggy?" So maybe he was indulging in another tiny pleasure: teasing his adviser.

And Prompto sure knew enough not to gang up on Ignis, even if he was tempted to mention that feral look the guy got when something dangerous really needed to be dealt with. It was kinda hot, really. "I thought you wanted the good kind of attention today, Noct." He decided to stage whisper, letting his fingernails trail along that thigh, satisfied in getting a hiss for the effort.

Clicking his tongue at the pair of brats, Ignis did not dignify them with an answer. Instead, he moved to act, taking hold of the prince's wrists and guiding them over his head. The whole process was drawn out with painful slowness, a sharp contrast to Noctis' rapidly increasing pulse. "Gladio, if you would do the honors?" He prompted upon pressing lightly twitching hands into the pillow.

Knowing that look and that tone, the bodyguard shifted to take over the role of pinning the prince. Both wrists secured in one firm hand, he took a moment to ask, "Are we good here, Noct? Green?" Even if they were all aware of certain preferences, best to check in before moving forward.

It was no less than sheer gratitude expressed in that moan; gratitude and what was very clear arousal, though that had been building for some time. Noctis momentarily considered how difficult it was to look away from Ignis' eyes when they held that particular _glint_ to them, but it was a little less difficult than drawing a breath, suddenly. Right, he needed to _respond_. "Green. Emerald, forest, yes."

The answer had Prompto outright laughing, fingers lightly moving over the prince's hip, watching intently. Oh yeah, the sight was _definitely_ worth taking in up close, licking his lips quickly. Then his eyes flicked to Ignis, pretty sure that whatever the brunet had in mind, it'd be just as worth watching.

"See, how much _better_ things go when we follow the rules, Highness?" Ignis asserted, the light glinting off his glasses as he leaned in for heated but fleeting kiss. Leaving Noctis just a touch breathless, he shifted back from straddling the prince to instead nestling between his waiting thighs. "I think we can make them better yet," he commented amid the teasing brushes and touches.

Tempted as he was to roll his eyes at the theatrics, Gladio did admit that the adviser took on the dominant role quite easily. "And do we have a role in your carefully laid out plan besides hanging out on the sidelines?"

"I'll leave that your discretion," he allowed before teasing Noct with a fluttering touch along his shaft.

The gunner shared a look with Gladio over the prince's quietly moaning form. Well, if all were free to play. "Fantastic." He, for one, _wasn't_ usually one to play by rules... but he could accept what was offered, depending. Especially when the rewards were really good. Considering the goal they were all going for, letting his fingers playfully walk their way up to Noctis' chest and ever so lightly brush over the closest nipple was a good start.

Noctis still felt a little half-drunk with the attention, let alone the pleasure already present; eyes half-lidded, he'd _wanted_ to offer a snappy response to Ignis' question, but all was lost to the kiss and that moan. He had to rebel ever so slightly in his own way, rolling his hips between the adviser's attention and Prompto's very sudden _pinch_ to that nub.

Joining in beyond just holding Noct pinned, the bodyguard's free hand smoothed over pale skin, tracing over the fluttering veins of his neck. It wasn't _exactly_ working in tandem, each of them having their own particular methods. But they all had the same goal of further drowning the prince in pleasure.

But Ignis led the charge forward, rather literally by wrapping his hand around that waiting cock. Stroking it once, twice, just enough to wring out one of those delicious, throaty moans, he then prodded, "Is that a request for more, _Noctis_?"

The prince was already too far along to worry about unnecessary things like keeping himself quiet. Between the three of them, it would be a lost cause to try and hold _anything_ back, and playful as he could be about not responding in the expected ways or not at all... the answer was clear. Tilting his head back further to expose more of his neck, breath shuddering out of him for a moment, he simply assured, " _Yes_."

Leaning in a little bit, Prompto gave into a little bit of temptation, whispering gruffly, "You really have _no_ idea how fucking hot you are right now." Well, it was one way to make the guy feel appreciated... and another way to turn him on. "Gorgeous and amazing... and I bet you're gonna get really loud pretty soon, aren't you?" Not that he got much more than a slightly whining noise in response, but that was more than fine.

Since the gunner got the ball rolling, it was only fair to turn it into a proper pile-up. "Don't hold back now," Gladio growled in his ear, breath hot on the prince's skin, stubble lightly scratching against his cheek. "We want to _hear_ every little hiss and moan..."

Giving another full stroke, Ignis chimed in, "And _feel_ each shudder moving through you." With careful motions, he slid his cock up along the prince's, stroking them in tandem with a roll of his hips. "You must _know_ how much we _all_ want you, correct?" But even as tried to keep up that cool demeanor, his own facade began slowly cracking under the weight of his desire.

It was an open-mouthed moan, a fair deal louder than previously, responding to Ignis. Responding to _all_ of them, Noctis' grasp of language in general slipped almost beyond him. "M-making it pretty... impossible to _answer_..." He accused, really only meaning to be more encouraging. It was good, it was _so_ incredibly _good_ to lose himself to the touches, the pleasure, to feel and _hear_ the way he was dragging everyone along with him.

"Fuck, Noct, you're really inspiring, y'know that?" Prompto chuckled, low and deep, trying not to be obvious about what he wanted to do. Actually, he probably could have been obvious as hell, _announced_ it even, and the prince wouldn't have really noticed. He was sure to feel the fingers sliding their way down that smooth back, pausing for just a moment to slide under and _cup_ that ass, then carry out his devious plan...

The volume and intensity of Noctis' moan definitely increased when he felt those fingers brush against his entrance, purposeful and firm just a moment later, back arching and sending his hips upward, cock grinding hard against Ignis' own. Shame he managed to miss the blond looking so damn proud of himself, head turning instead thoughtlessly toward Gladiolus, face mostly hidden behind tussled hair.

"I got you." The words were soft and fond, a bit of light affection amid the heat of the moment. " _We've_ got you," Gladio corrected a moment later, giving the slightest squeeze of the wrists held tight in his grasp.

Rolling and bucking his hips along with Noct's, appreciating the sight of him trembling with desire, the adviser leaned in for a quick kiss to his heaving chest. "We're right here," Ignis hissed out, his voice wavering as his body wound tighter. "Right here with you."

"And we're not leaving." Prompto hummed softly, fingers slow and careful with the way they just massaged that ring of muscle, not really trying to press. It was the feel of it more than anything, the fact that he could already feel those addictive little twitches, see and hear the hitch in that breath...

Noctis heard them. He couldn't have _helped_ but hear them, vision blurring before his eyes closed. It was good, though. It was _good_ , safe and perfect and too much all at once, hips bucking, body surrendering utterly as a prayer was cast from his lips in a wordless language. Barely a gasp came before the moan, long and rough, pleasure overwhelming and yet completely... perfect.

He couldn't tear his gaze away - his prince utterly _stunning_ in the midst of release. Shuddering in roughly the same tempo, Ignis fell over the edge alongside him with a drawn out hiss of Noctis' name. Only through training did he not completely collapse on top of the younger man, but he did end up curled alongside in an equally tussled heap.

It was maybe just a _little_ tempting to grind against Noctis' hip to finish himself off, but Prompto was pretty sure Ignis would yell at him if he actually went through with it. Just one thing to do, then. Achingly hard and not bothering to hide that fact, he sat up and peered over the other two. "Up to us, huh, Gladio?"

He snorted at the comment, already starting to shift around the collapsed pair. "Hard for everyone to finish on time in an orgy, I suppose," Gladio teased, before giving the prince a little nudge on his way over to the other side of the bed.

As Noctis curled up against him, his adviser welcomed him with open arms. "Come on, Highness. Let's give them some room." Scooting them closer to the far end of the bed, Ignis willingly pressed up against the wall just to give everyone enough space. Well, at least the other side of him was warm enough with a sleepy prince held close...

And it wasn't exactly as if Noctis was entirely _conscious_ at that point, just glad to indulge in some rest after the pleasure, clinging to warmth. The voice was familiar, the scent was soothing. That was everything he needed.

"So you got anything in mind, big guy?" Prompto kept his voice a little softer than normal, but his grin was certainly turned up to full, not even waiting for an answer before he started to climb into the bodyguard's lap. Not like it would take a long time or anything, but hey it was polite to ask.

Grinning right back, he rather casually wrapped an arm around Prompto's trim waist to draw him in closer. His free hand settled right on one smooth thigh, his thumb pressing a bit into sensitive skin. "Well, since you asked-"

" _Actually_ , before you get started, we need some tissues," Ignis cut in with sharp snap of his fingers. Holding his hand out expectantly, he kept his gaze steady and serious even as a royal snore hummed against his chest.

Gladiolus merely stared for a long moment, his smile having fallen into a flat grimace. "I don't _appreciate_ you trying to cock block me, Iggy," he grumbled even as he did as requested.

"The man knows what he wants, Gladio." And even if he was the slightest bit annoyed about it himself, Prompto couldn't resist laughing. It _was_ just a moment, after all... and he was sure to be able to tease Ignis about it later. Much later, when he was outside of the man's reach. Once the tissues were handed off, the gunner's hands ran over the larger man's muscled chest, appreciating the landscape all over again. "And I know what _I_ want. How 'bout you?"

He gave just one glance back to make sure both the prince and adviser were satisfied - Ignis seemed to be murmuring soft encouragement as he cleaned them both, so they should be in the clear. Turning his attention back to the matter at hand, he answered first with a quick nip to Prompto's ear before growling, "I want _you_ squirming in my lap, blondie." And he made good on his statement with a quick stroke over the gunner's cock.

He wasn't capable of _words_ at first, just a long, low moan as he hips bucked upward, making excellent use of that hand before something like sense managed to come to him. Right, he really ought to be doing the same. "I c-can do that." Prompto promised, panting openly, shifting slightly so that he could take Gladiolus's ample cock in hand, _squeezing_ before stroking with a little turn of his wrist at the end.

Arching into that hand, he had them both shaking a bit as they rocked their way into towards orgasm. "Good boy," he praised, licking and nibbling along Prompto's neck with little regard for leaving behind marks and hickeys. Squeezing on his next stroke, he ran his thumb over the slick head to draw the precum down the shaft.

To think Gladio made fun of _Iggy's_ dominant streak... Not that thought in general was really arranging itself enough in Prompto's head to comment, a long moan taking the place of any words. Hips rocking, body shaking, he tried to _transfer_ that into the way he stroked the bodyguard's cock, hard and firm and trying to get the other man to come before him. Not that he really minded if that _didn't_ happen.

It was an uphill battle for the blond to be sure, the bodyguard gritting his teeth to try and keep ahead. Squeezing Prompto hard from shaft to tip, his mouth sought out the sensitive junction of neck and shoulder. Licking over the spot in preparation, Gladio then bit down _hard_ as his hand rapidly pumped. His _growl_ had to make up for the lack of dirty talk for the moment.

The gunner knew he was going to lose the moment he felt that hot tongue against his skin, doing his best to speed up his pace, grasping a little bit more firmly. When those teeth sank in, though, all was completely lost, orgasm hitting along with a broken moan. A clear shudder interrupted the strokes, then thought came to a quick skidding stop as sheer base instinct had his hand continue moving even if the rest of him felt long gone to the surrender of pleasure.

Somewhere between the moaning and the shaking touch, his own orgasm welled up right alongside Prompto's. Leaving his hand as an utter mess, Gladio didn't pay it much mind as he instead focused on remaining upright. Soon enough, they'd have to clean up as well, but for the moment, the two of them just caught their breath together.

Being able to simply lean up against one another definitely helped, Prompto slumping heavily against Gladiolus' chest, taking a long moment to catch his breath before he was... mostly able to support his own weight. That didn't mean that he _did_ right away, of course. Head turning, half-lidded eyes focusing on Noctis' still-sleeping form, his smile became just a little more satisfied.

Catching that glance, he couldn't help his own smile as he followed it back. "Let's get cleaned up," Gladio murmured before getting them some tissues to wipe up them up. Clean enough at least. Still holding Prompto close, he shifted them together to lay back on the bed.

Having politely ignored most of the activities, Ignis looked up as the others drew closer. With a bit of maneuvering around the sleeping prince, he passed his glasses over to Gladiolus and allowed himself to fully relax.

It was a surprisingly easy thing to find their places, to shift and allow just a little bit of room for everyone before curling up, relaxing... and still Prompto cast a little glance at Noctis, hearing the slow, even breaths. "He's okay, yeah?" The whispered words weren't necessary... but they _were_ , in a sense.

Gently running his hand over Noctis' back, measuring the motion of his breath, the adviser promised, "He's fine." With a kiss to one shoulder, Ignis continued solemnly, "But he has a heavy burden to bear and a hard path to walk."

With a long sigh, Gladio gave his own touch, knuckles running over the subtle bumps of the prince's spine. "But we're here to share the load and walk alongside every step of the way..."

There was just the lightest, sleepy sound from the prince, though predictably no sign of waking. While one kind of exhaustion had been taken care of, another still required sleep.

"Definitely." Prompto made an acknowledging hum, considering leaving well enough alone... but he couldn't resist the softest touch to one shoulder before pulling his hand back and shifting into a more comfortable sleeping position. Of _course_ Noctis was in good hands. And his, but. He was learning. "Night, guys."

Taking up the whole edge of the bed, the bodyguard naturally positioned himself as the first line of defense for them all. "Night," Gladio answered back, stretching one arm out to drape over the gunner and the prince and hold them safe under his care.

"Sleep well," Ignis offered in a whisper, flipping the light switch with an expertly aimed spell. His arms immediately wound back around Noctis, cradling him close as the peaceful dark enveloped them all.

There weren't any dreams that night. No nightmares, no partially foreign and half-remembered dreamscapes; just the blissful, warm darkness that came with deep sleep. Calm, relaxed, and assured. It didn't even take all that much to get everyone to stay in bed for an extra ten minutes or so. Even as the rain continued steadily the following morning, it didn't _feel_ nearly as heavy.


End file.
